Far Away
by Sizzlingtear2
Summary: Mayume Hinata lives with her cousin Ema Hinata. Her parents passed away when she was young so her uncle raised her. But when her uncle gets remarried, her and Ema move into the Asahina household. But can she stop herself from falling for 2 guys?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys! A New Story! I Just Watched This anime and I'm in love with it! So without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Brother's Conflict

"Onee-san?" Ema says "Yes chii?" I say "are you sure its's safe to live with stranger's?" She asked

"don't worry, im sure you'll get used to them" I say

"Don't listen to her Chii! Those boys are nothing but trouble! There devil's I say! DEVILS!" Juli says

"Oh Juli! stop being such a pest!" i say

My names Hinata Mayume,Hinata Ema's Older Cousin. My parents died when i was 10 so I was raised by my uncle, Ema's 's getting married to Miwa Asahina and she has 13 sons. Ive only met them once.

"ah! this place is soo big!" Ema says as we enter the house. we were both moving into the Asahina household. "Well, if it isnt Mayume and Imouto!" a voice shouts. We turn around to see Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Ah! Tsubaki! Azusa!" I smile

"Nice to see you too Mayume-Kun~" Tsubaki says

"This must be Ema!" Azusa says

"Ah..H-Hai!" she bows

"Mayume-nee-san!" Wataru runs to me

"So great to see you!" I hug him

As Tsubaki introduces Ema to everyone, Azusa shows me to my room. I set everything down when a voice startled me

"so, you show up and dont tell me?" he says

"Go away, im not in the mood for games Kaname" I say

"Oh really? And tell me you havent thought about me?"

"That was an accident! Just go away!" I turn around and BAM!

His lips crash into mine. when i first met Kaname, we were at a bar. We both had

drinks, but didnt get drunk. And we end up making out.

I push him off. "Get Out!" I say He smirks and leaves the room

=2 days later=

The wedding takes place tommorow and im so excited. Ema got along with everyone , well they all flirted with her. I was in the kitchen helping Ukyo-san with dinner.

"Ah.. Ukyo-san! I can take care of everything from here, you can set up the table" I say

"Alright" he leaves

The dorr then slides open

"Mayume?"

"Oh, Natsume!" I smile

"Whats for dinner?" he asked

"wait..what are you doing here?" i asked

" I was invited" he says

I stir the curry in the pot and natsume's hands wrap around my waist.

"I missed you" he whispers and I blush

"My, My Natsume. Flirting with Mayu-chan eh?" Kaname says

"Go away Kana-Nii" he says

"So you can start making out? Alright"

=Later=

Everyone sat on the dinner table

"yum! It tastes so good!" Tsubaki says

"Ive never tasted Tomato curry before" Azusa says

"Hmm...not bad" Natsume says

I blush and he smirks

"Oi Natsume! Stop flirting with Mayu-chan!" Tsubaki teased

" I was not!"

"yes you were"

We all laugh. I really do love everyone.


	2. Chapter 2- Lean On Me

A/N- Oooh! Already the jealousy! This wil probably be a short series but anyways enjoy!

Today was the day of the wedding and I was really nervous. I stood in front of the mirror and look at my dress. It was a red strapless dress that went down and it had layers, from my waist to my feet. My hair was put up in a high curly pony tail and I also had some matching heels. Make-up hits the spot with some earings with a matching necklace and bracelts.

"Wow! You look so beautiful!" Ema Says

"Thanks Chii! So do you!"

We both come out to see the boys

"My! You Girls look soo preety" Tsubaki Says

"Thanks Tsu!"

I Catch Natsume Give Me A Quick Wink and I Blush

=FF AfTER WEDDING=

I sit outside the church and sigh. I dont know why, but I feel like talking to Natsume. I wonder were he is. as if on cue, a hand lands on my shoulder.

"Hey Natsu"

"Howd you know it was me?"

"I dont know, i just need a hug" I turn around and he smiles and gives me a hug.

I hug back holding him tighter.

"Your the best Natsume" a few tears fall down

"Are you okay? why are you crying?"

" I miss my parents" I cry

He pulls back and looks in my eyes

"wanna talk about it?"

I Nodded and started

" My mom had a teen pregnancy"

"Mhmm..Go On"

" she was 18 when she had me.I was only 5 when my parents got married. So she was 22"

"Oh, I see, so they got married5 years after your birth?" he says

"yeah..it was an awesome wedding. when i turned 10, my parents went on a road trip, leaving me with uncle Rintaro. But then we got a phone call from the hospital, saying they got..." tears fell more "into... an a-accident and they.." i was full on crying now

"D-Died" I cryed even more

Natsume hugged me

"Shhh...Its Okay. Dont cry"

"W-When I C-Cry..I-I-I Cant...Stop" I cry

He pulls back and leans in

"N-Natsu.."

I was cut off when his lips touched mine. It was a pationate kiss. I stopped crying and kissed back. He pulled back

"See? You Stopped" He smiled

"Just take me home" I say and we both got into the car and left

TBC


End file.
